


Rebound

by rudbeckia



Series: Hux and Mitaka get creative (with appearances by Kylo Ren) [30]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Domestic Violence, F/M, Hux is Not Nice, Kinktober 2017, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, bisexual mitaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Hux confronts Mitaka about his encounter with Ren and loses his temper. Mitaka is afraid of him but has nowhere to hide. He decides to ask Ren to try to smooth things over with Hux but Ren is not answering his comms. He goes to the officers’ bar in case Ren and Hux are there, but meets the colonel who called himcute in a weird way.Mitaka would definitely have more sense than to accept a come-on from his colonel, wouldn’t he?





	Rebound

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt choice:
> 
> 30\. Toys | Emeto | **Cunnilingus**.

  
Hux opened Mitaka’s door and went inside. Mitaka was asleep, but woke when Hux sat on his bunk. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.  
“Oh! Lights twenty percent.” He yawned again. “I thought you’d be with Kylo tonight.”  
“He lost. Doph, why did you do that?”  
“Do what?” Mitaka frowned at Hux’s shadowed face.  
“I said he was to have no sexual contact with you. And you did it anyway.”  
“What?” Mitaka sat up. “You can check the tracker! I’ve worn it since you gave it to me. I’ve not been near Kylo!”

Hux tapped his clenched fists on his knees and took a deep breath. He glared at Mitaka.  
“I KNOW WHAT YOU TWO DID! I HEARD EVERY WORD!”  
Mitaka flinched at Hux’s shouting. Hux’s face twisted into a snarl.  
“I heard the things you imagined him doing to you. I heard you joking about my humiliation should I catch you flouting my orders.”  
Hux stood up and paced the room. Mitaka covered his face. “You... you listened. You—“  
“I’M DONE WITH YOU!” Hux screamed the words at Mitaka. “You can have that transfer you once wanted so badly. Submit your request tomorrow and I will expedite it.”  
“Armitage, it wasn’t like—“  
“SHUT UP, WHORE!” Hux roared and Mitaka flinched again. “It’s _general_ from now on. Speak to me out of place again and you’ll find yourself in an airlock counting down the last few seconds of your miserable existence.”  
Hux’s hand shot out and grabbed the pendant that hung from Mitaka’s neck and pulled. The chain broke with a struggle, and Hux stamped out, leaving Mitaka sobbing, shaking and rubbing at the red line around his neck where the chain had bitten into his skin.

At his console, after Mitaka had weighed up the pros and cons of calling in to medbay and decided he’d rather have the distraction of duty, he struggled to remain focused. The general was absent and Ren was not answering his personal comlink. His shift finally dragged to an end and Mitaka handed over to his gamma shift counterpart, then slunk back to his quarters to contemplate how his parents would react to his likely demise — a top-of-the-class officer demoted and assigned to a pirate run where he’d be killed in action (if he was lucky, sold to the Hutts if he was not), or lost in an airlock “accident”.

He took a shower to try to ease his misery. Rather than sit alone, he decided, he would go to the officers’ bar. Perhaps he might see Hux there with Ren and he could get Ren to intercede on his behalf. Mitaka dressed in his off-duty clothes and walked the corridors to the bar, rehearsing in his head what he might say to Hux. Ren would take his side, he was sure of that. Ren would hold him and laugh at Hux, poke fun until Hux capitulated and all would be well again.

But nether Hux nor Ren was present. Mitaka perched at the bar and ordered from the hospitality ‘droid. His drink appeared as a presence arrived at his elbow.  
“Well if it isn’t my Dopheld come out to play.”  
The voice was softer than the tone she used on the bridge, but Colonel Neebah Sareen commanded authority. Mitaka turned.  
“Colonel Sareen! Um, yes.”  
“I told you before. In here I am just Neebah. Can you say my name without your tongue tripping over it?” The colonel perched on the bar stool beside Mitaka’s.  
“Yes, um, Neebah.” Mitaka flashed a nervous smile. “Thank you.”  
“So are you on your own tonight?” Mitaka glanced at Sareen as she finished her question but her eyes looked forward. She had a nice profile, Mitaka decided.  
“Um, yes. I’m not staying long.”  
“Huh.” Sareen’s head turned and she fixed him with a stare. “Love life let you down?”  
“What?”  
“Or is it a more... _general_ problem?”

Mitaka felt his cheeks flame. He slid down, said goodnight and walked away. Sareen caught up with him in the corridor.  
“Dopheld! Wait.” She took his arm. “Guess I hit a nerve there. Please accept my apology. If it’s any consolation...” she looked left and right, ahead and back, up and down. The alpha-beta shift officers were filling the corridors of the recreation wing. “Come with me.”

Sareen walked in silence and Mitaka walked a step behind. She stopped at a door and motioned Mitaka to go in, following him closely.  
“Lights sixty percent. Want a drink? A proper one, I mean?”  
Mitaka frowned. “We’re not supposed to—“  
“Oh do shut up, Dopheld! Being a colonel has its benefits. As does fucking the general. Ha!” Sareen raised her glass in a mock toast. “I see it’s true. Don’t worry, you’ve been a well _kept_ secret. So.” She handed Mitaka a glass. “The rumour from hangar eight is that Master Ren threatened General Hux then went off on some mission for Leader Snoke so hush-hush that only Hux knew about it. The general has certainly been in a foul mood today.”

Mitaka’s head swam and he sat down. “Perhaps,” he said weakly after a mouthful of his drink burned his throat, “you could help me with my transfer forms.”  
“I will,” she said, showing even white teeth between dark lips, “but only after two more drinks have loosened your bolts.”  
Mitaka held his breath and gulped down the rest of his first glass of whatever firewater the colonel favoured and held it out for more. Sareen laughed and refilled it. She held her own glass up again and clinked it against Mitaka’s.  
“Here’s to drowned sorrows.”  
“Thank you, Neebah.”

After the second drink, Mitaka decided a third was not necessary. He reclined on Sareen’s bunk with Sareen’s head on his shoulder, his arm around her back and the transfer forms open on a datapad but ignored. Sareen sighed and twisted to look at Mitaka’s face.  
“You know this is a one-off, hmm?”  
“What?”  
“I want you, Dopheld. But only once.” Sareen slipped a hand inside Mitaka’s undershirt. “Tomorrow I’ll be Colonel Sareen and you’ll be the impressively efficient lieutenant on weapons and we will never speak of this.”  
“Oh!” Mitaka chewed his lip. “Well, I suppose since I am no longer a secret, _kept_ as you put it, I can do what I like.”  
“Hmm yes,” Sareen turned to face Mitaka. “But would you like to _do_ me?”  
Mitaka laughed at the leer on Sareen’s face. “Yes,” he said. “Why not. But will you still respect me tomorrow?”  
Mitaka laughed again as Sareen’s hand slipped under his waistband and she massaged his groin. She held her hand still over his half-hard cock and smiled.  
“More, if you do a good job with this,” she said, pressing harder, then kissed him. “And this.” Sareen traced the forefinger of her free hand over Mitaka’s lips. “Do you know what you’re doing, Dopheld?”

Mitaka helped Sareen out of her clothes and they stood facing one another. He held her breasts, feeling their soft weight, stroking the swell of each from underneath and from the side, and finally leaning down to kiss each nipple and feel it pucker under his lips. He teased them with his tongue until she held his head and pulled him off for a kiss. He closed his eyes and stroked flat hands down her back and cupped her backside, massaging circles on her smooth skin.  
“Are you thinking of the general?”  
“No!”  
“Liar. It’s all right.”  
“So who are you thinking of?”  
Sareen sniggered. “Promise not to laugh.”  
“No.”  
“Suit yourself. Doesn’t matter. I have a recurrent fantasy about a creature in a black hooded cowl and a mask that obscures his face. I’m not the only one either. I bet half the crew get hard or wet or whatever when he comes striding past.”  
Mitaka bit his lip to suppress his mirth. “You know what he can’t do in a mask?”  
“Hmm?”  
Mitaka dropped to his knees and pushed his tongue between her labia while Sareen giggled.

Steering Mitaka by the shoulders, Sareen sat then reclined on her bunk. Mitaka knelt between her thighs and kissed her stomach, brushing his fingers through the hair between her legs to find her warm, slick entrance. Sareen opened her legs wider and smiled.  
“Mmm, nice to find one who doesn’t need a star chart.”  
Mitaka laughed softly and teased his fingertips around her entrance without pushing in. He leaned forwards and pushed his tongue between her labia again, feeling the soft folds of tissue around the hard bump of her clitoris. With his free hand, he parted her labia and exposed the hood of her clitoris, then lapped his tongue around it, first soft then pointed. Sareen gave a contented sigh and tilted her hips slightly.  
“Do that. Yes.”  
Mitaka settled into a more comfortable position. He sucked Sareen’s delicate inner labia between his lips and played his tongue over them until she told him to stop messing around, then shifted back to her clitoris, working wet lips around it and circling his tongue to find the spot that caused her soft gasps. When he felt Sareen’s thighs tighten on his shoulders, Mitaka pushed two fingers into her slowly while he flicked his tongue faster and harder. 

With little warning, Sareen tightened around Mitaka’s fingers and he felt her muscles pulse. She squeezed his shoulders hard with her thighs and cried out once.  
“DON’T STOP! STAY STILL!”  
Mitaka grinned around his tongue, trying not to laugh and trying not to move. He broadened his tongue and held it pushed against Sareen’s clit. Once her internal spasms stopped, he slid his fingers out slowly. With a flat tongue, he massaged her clit again with broad, slow, circular movements until she came for a second time.

This time he sat back and wiped his face. “More?” he asked with a grin.  
“uuuh no! Fuck,” Sareen pushed upright and reached for her underwear to wipe herself. “You’re _good._ No wonder he kept you for so long. Now, what can I do for you?”  
“I’m...” Mitaka thought for a few seconds. “I’m fine. That was fun but I don’t want anything.”  
“You can fuck me face down and pretend it’s him if you want.”  
Mitaka sat upright and smiled at Sareen. “Can I just kiss you goodbye? I might regret passing up the chance later, but I really need to get some sleep.”  
“Ugh, a good fuck and a gentleman. Very well. Come here.”

Mitaka accepted a warm hug and a short kiss and left. He showered again in his quarters and checked his comlink. He had three new messages, all from Hux.

_I need to talk to you. Come to my quarters immediately._

_Where are you? You’re not in your quarters and nobody has seen you this evening._

_I’m sorry. Doph, I need you._


End file.
